


Você NÃO pode!

by liralia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amnesia, Humor, M/M, Nurse - Freeform, School, Teenager, student, teen / adult
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Law nunca tinha visto alguém tão insistente quanto aquele garoto de cabelos arrepiados.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 5





	Você NÃO pode!

Quando Law decidiu que profissão faria para o resto da vida jamais imaginou passar por uma situação sequer parecida com aquela. Desde muito novo desejava trabalhar com algo da área da saúde e acabou optando por enfermagem por questão de afinidade, mas quem diria que ao escolher trabalhar num colégio perto da sua casa fosse ter tanta dor de cabeça? Franziu as sobrancelhas tentando ignorar o adolescente com faixas ao redor da cabeça que o encarava sem descanso, querendo se concentrar no preenchimento das fichas sobre a mesa, mas estava difícil.

— Tem certeza mesmo? — o jovem de mão no queixo repetiu pela quinta vez, com cara de quem estava forçando os neurônios a lembrar de algo.

Trafalgar Law respirou fundo pra manter a calma e não sair chutando o garoto para fora da sua sala. Malditos fossem os adolescentes insistentes. Aquele garoto de cabelos bagunçados que o mirava de olhos estreitos — que se chamava Monkey D. Luffy, aliás — tinha sofrido um acidente há uns três dias e, portanto, estava sob observação desde então. Ao que parecia ele tinha se abaixado na rua diante sua casa para apanhar uma balinha que viu ali, mas com isso acabou sendo atropelado pelo próprio pai que vinha chegando sonolento do trabalho. Se ele mesmo não tivesse sido chamado para conversar sobre o acidente do aluno, certamente acharia que isso tudo era uma piada bem ruim.

Afinal, quem era atropelado pelo próprio pai daquele jeito?

E a pior parte de ter que ficar de olho nele era que, além de ter esquecido algumas coisas com a batida que levou, Luffy concluiu _do além_ que tinha um relacionamento secreto com o enfermeiro da escola. Law era quem tinha que aguentar todas as risadinhas pelos corredores e até dos próprios colegas de trabalho por causa do garoto que insistia que eles tinham algo antes de perder algumas de suas memórias.

— É claro que eu tenho certeza, pirralho. — retirou os óculos para massagear a ponte do nariz. Quem em sã consciência sairia com um moleque daquele?

— Mas eu sinto... uma conexão! Nós nos amamos, tenho certeza disso.

Law teve vontade de rir.

— Conexão? Andou ouvindo as baboseiras de Carrot outra vez? — perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta, pois só aquela amiga louca dele para incentivá-lo com esses papos.

O engraçado era que nunca tinham trocado uma palavra sequer antes desse acidente, aí do nada Luffy levou uma pancada e agora eles tinham um lindo romance proibido. As vezes o enfermeiro considerava a possibilidade da concussão tê-lo deixado maluco.

— Claro! Ela disse que apoia o nosso futuro junto inclusive. — Luffy complementou com um grande sorriso.

Sentindo-se saturado com aquela conversa, Law agradeceu a todos os deuses, conhecidos ou não, quando o sinal tocou indicando que Luffy teria que voltar pra sala. Já não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria aturar o garoto, mas o bom salário e a localidade propícia o fazia persistir. E foi assim que os dias se tornaram semanas, e as semanas se tornaram meses. A memória, até então perdida, do jovem Luffy ainda não tinha sido recuperada, mas ao que parecia elas não lhe faziam tanta falta assim. Quer dizer, mesmo os amigos de quem tinha se esquecido, em questão de dias já tinham recomeçado a amizade como se a amnésia somente tivesse zerado o tempo de convívio anterior. Nada havia realmente mudado, salvo a exceção da fissura do garoto de que amava o enfermeiro.

Por algum motivo misterioso que Law não conseguia entender, a súbita paixonite logo se tornou um assunto trivial na escola. Muitos alunos viam aquilo como “ah, isso é tão Luffy” e deixavam pra lá, enquanto que os professores apenas riam (completamente alheios as agruras que o Trafalgar passava) achando bonitinho a forma como o aluno se esforçava para dizer ao adulto que estavam destinados um para o outro.

Contudo, apesar dos pesares, Law resistia. Concluindo que até que não era tão ruim e confiando que em algum momento aquela paixão toda cessaria, ele andou tranquilo até sua sala depois de tomar uma caneca de café para conseguir aturar o resto do dia cuidando dos ferimentos de pirralhos desleixados. Mas é claro que como a vida gosta de sacanear os justos e esforçados, mal ele abriu a porta e se deparou com o adolescente seminu da cintura pra baixo, com a bunda arrebitada para cima enquanto olhava para uma revista sobre sua mesa de trabalho e enfiava um dedo no ânus.

Não era todo dia que era surpreendido com uma visão dessas, isso era certeza.

Com o coração aos pulos como quem comete um crime e teme ser pego no flagra, ele olhou ao redor rapidamente e se enfiou na sala, fechando a porta num estrondo. O barulho chamou a atenção de Luffy, que tirando casualmente o olhar da revista, lhe sorriu animado.

— Olha só o que me emprestaram, Torao! Aqui nessa revista tem dizendo que eu tenho que treinar pra que a gente possa fazer sexo sem doer muito.

O queixo de Law quase caiu de incredulidade.

— Endoidou de vez, garoto?! Tá querendo que eu perca o emprego, é isso? — esbravejou aos sussurros, ainda com as costas coladas a porta.

Luffy piscou confuso.

— Se você perdesse o emprego, eu não te veria todos os dias. Claro que não quero isso.

— Então porque demônios você está seminu na enfermaria?!

Um largo sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto do mais jovem enquanto ele se colocava de pé e fazia uma cara esperta.

— Eu já disse, Torao. Eu estava treinando!

Okay, realmente não havia limite para a estupidez. Law se preparava para dar um imenso sermão para o garoto desmiolado quando uma batida suave ressoou através da porta e uma voz feminina alcançou seus ouvidos.

— Law? Você está ocupado?

Law arregalou os olhos de puro pavor. Certamente seria despedido se fosse visto com um Luffy sem calças na sua sala. Entrando no modo de desespero ativado, arrastou Luffy e o fez se esconder debaixo da escrivaninha, que era daquelas completamente fechadas na frente, e se sentando rapidamente na cadeira para evitar que Luffy saísse dali. Suava frio quando, por fim, respondeu a pergunta feita.

— Estou livre. Pode entrar. — falou com sua melhor voz tranquila, embora por dentro temesse alguma ação do garoto que o entregasse.

Alvida, a professora de biologia, entrou com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios bem pintados. Law suprimiu um suspiro. Aquela mulher vinha tentando seduzi-lo desde que descobrira que tinha contato com algumas pessoas da elite. Provavelmente seria outra conversa cheia de conteúdos subliminares sobre como Law era sortudo de ser bem visto pela classe alta. Um monte de bobagens que Law conseguiria ignorar facilmente caso não tivesse sentido mãos enxeridas mexendo no seu zíper.

Engoliu em seco, tentando não demonstrar qualquer sinal de preocupação em seu rosto e juntando mais a cadeira com a mesa com real receio que Alvida avistasse Luffy.

— Então, ouvi falar que essa semana vai haver um evento beneficente no hotel Nostradamus. É tão lindo que as pessoas se esforcem para ajudar crianças carentes de outros países, não é? — começou a mulher, completamente alheia a mordida de lábio de Law.

Debaixo da mesa Luffy sorria matreiro por ter desabotoado a calça do mais velho com sucesso. Sua prima lhe havia cedido bastante material homossexual e em alguns deles leu sobre o tão famigerado sexo oral. Nunca antes tinha feito isso, mas para tudo se tinha uma primeira vez, não era? Então, animado pela possibilidade, apesar de não gostar nada de Alvida estar claramente cobiçando seu homem, ele abaixou o elástico da cueca do enfermeiro e expôs o pênis que naquele momento estava flácido. Dedilhou ele por alguns segundos até que a curiosidade o venceu e ele pôs a ponta na boca.

Lambida aqui, lambida acolá, descobriu que nem era ruim como tinha lido em uns relatos. Era meio esquisito ter aquilo na boca, verdade seja dita, mas quando percebeu que ele começara a ganhar dureza com o passar das sugadas, começou a se empenhar na atividade. Era como chupar um pirulito que ao invés de diminuir, aumentava!

Acima da mesa Law mordeu o lábio inferior com mais força, pois dentes alheios haviam feito contato onde não deveriam. Ou melhor, não deveria estar havendo contato algum, mas o garoto não parecia entender a seriedade da coisa. Engoliu em seco outra vez. O que diabos aquele menino tinha na cabeça para começar um oral bem ali e com testemunhas ainda por cima? Sua vontade era dar-lhe um tapa na cabeça, mas tudo o que vez foi dar um sorriso bem falso para um comentário engraçadinho feito por Alvida.

— Law? Você tá bem?

Law precisou afirmar e parecer mais tranquilo do que nunca, apesar de estar se esforçando para não gemer em alto e bom som.

— É só que... Verão, né. — passou a mão pela testa, limpando uma gota de suor ocasional que em nada tinha a ver com o verão. — É um calor daqueles. — sorriu sem graça.

A conversa de Alvida lhe pareceu ainda mais longa e chata naquele dia. Se bem que tendo alguém chupando seu pênis não dava pra avaliar direito o passar do tempo. Vendo que não tinha muita alternativa — e considerando seriamente a possibilidade de gozar a qualquer instante — ele respirou alto, interrompendo o falatório sem fim da mulher.

— Olha, Alvida, na verdade eu não estou muito bem hoje. Tive uns problemas familiares e além do estresse acumulado, o calor realmente não tem me ajudado muito. Por isso vou ter que pedir que conversemos depois, ok?

A mulher ainda quis retrucar algo sobre ser de alguma ajuda, mas Law a dispensou logo. Quando Alvida passou pela porta, fechando-a no processo, e deu uma boa distanciada da sala, Law afastou a cadeira para se deparar com um Luffy lambendo os lábios como se estivesse saboreando algo muito interessante. Além dessa cena bastante indecente, afinal ele ainda estava seminu, constatou que Luffy trazia uma bela ereção apenas de tê-lo chupado um pouco.

Law olhou ligeiramente para o teto, maldizendo todos os deuses. Se existisse um inferno ou algo similar a um purgatório, certeza que um lugarzinho lá já estava reservado para si. Enxotando todos os bons costumes e senso de ética que o vinham controlando todos aqueles anos, ele segurou Luffy pelos cabelos, aproximando o rosto dele de seu pênis babado.

— É a sua primeira vez fazendo isso?

Luffy murmurou um “uhum” enquanto alternava o olhar do pênis para o rosto do enfermeiro.

— Então é melhor você começar a treinar mais. — disse ao dar a ordem de continuar o oral apenas com um olhar sugestivo.

É. Se já estava no fogo, então que queimasse tudo de uma vez.


End file.
